


Ultraman or Ultracat?

by WritingPaperGhost



Series: Ultras and Cats [11]
Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラギャラクシー大怪獣バトル | Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series
Genre: Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingPaperGhost/pseuds/WritingPaperGhost
Summary: Rei meets an odd cat.
Series: Ultras and Cats [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Ultraman or Ultracat?

_Why is this cat talking to me?_

It was a strange thing to wonder, but Rei’s life wasn’t particularly normal, either, so he supposed this was par for the course. When this light had sort of appeared, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, maybe another Ultraman like they’d seen before. Not... Not a curious cat, big and fluffy and... talking to him.

And now the cat was introducing himself as Ultraman Mebius.

“But you’re... A cat, aren’t you?” Rei couldn’t help but say.

The cat, Mebius peered up at him, his tail moving side to side, a bit. “ _Well... Yes,”_ He began, “ _But a cat is just the appearance I take! I’m actually an Ultra, really.”_

As far as Rei could tell, there were only a few answers to the question of just what was going on with this cat. One, the cat was telling the truth and really was an Ultraman. Two, the cat was an alien pretending to be an Ultra taking the appearance of a cat. Or three, Rei had hit his head or something and was hallucinating or dreaming this whole conversation.

“But why a cat?”

Mebius seemed a little sheepish when he responded, _“I like cats...? I don’t know, I thought it was a good idea... And it did work!”_

 _“_ But a cat?” Rei had a hard time believing that becoming a cat would be well suited for anything. Except maybe getting pets or something.

“ _There are more important things to worry about than why I’m a cat!”_


End file.
